


Frammenti di metallo

by Paddo



Category: Avengers (Comic), Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paddo/pseuds/Paddo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie di drabble/flashfic scritte per la MezzaFrase Challenge by Iridania.<br/>Ho scelto di completare la lista di prompt con produzioni legate a Tony Stark aka Iron Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Segreto

**Author's Note:**

> Serie di drabble/flashfic scritte per la [MezzaFrase Challenge](http://iridania.livejournal.com/170728.html) by [Angelica Black](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=254). Ho scelto di completare la lista di prompt con produzioni legate a **Tony Stark** aka Iron Man.
> 
> **Beta:** [Iridania](http://iridania.livejournal.com) (povera creatura XD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony era seduto davanti al tavolinetto, intento a sezionare una bambola meccanica che era appena andata in corto circuito.

**Titolo:** Segreto  
**Prompt: **_Vorrei essere come te_  
**Rating:** G  
**Personaggi:** Tony &amp; Jarvis  
**Genere:** fluff

***

  
A casa Stark non mancavano mai cose da fare: cucinare, pulire, controllare che il signorino non si uccidesse utilizzando qualche attrezzo non adatto per qualcuno di quell'età. Jarvis sospirò, notando come la luce di tutta la casa fosse improvvisamente calata d'intensità. Posò sul tavolo le buste che aveva appena ritirato dalla cassetta delle lettere, e si avviò verso lo 'studio' del piccolo.

Un bambino di cinque anni, genio o non genio, aveva bisogno di amichetti, di correre, e di farsi male cadendo dalla bicicletta, non certo di rinchiudersi per interi pomeriggi a fare chissà cosa solo per guadagnare cinque minuti di attenzione da parte del padre!

Ma lui, in fondo..., lui era solo un dipendente, e non era sposato – che ne sapeva di come si cresce un figlio?

Entrò nella stanza, notando ancor prima di aprire la porta un sottile filo di fumo che fuoriusciva da sotto l'uscio. “Signorino...?”

Tony era seduto davanti al tavolinetto, intento a _sezionare_ una bambola meccanica che era appena andata in corto circuito: ecco spiegata l'origine del fumo. Jarvis si inginocchiò di fianco al bambino, prendendo l'oggetto dalle sue mani per controllare che non facesse altri brutti scherzi; poi, una volta tranquillizzato, la posò sul tavolo e rivolse la sua attenzione al piccolo Stark.

“I modellini non hanno bisogno di niente - solo di elettricità. E piacciono a tutti. Volevo capire se hanno qualche marchingegno segreto dentro”, spiegò il bambino.

“Marchingegno?”

“Deve essere bello essere come un modellino meccanico, magari volante: armato di armi grosse come case, armi che papà potrebbe costruire, e andare a fare tanto male ai cattivoni.” Prese di nuovo la bambola in mano, scuotendola davanti al volto del maggiordomo: “Una specie di Capitan America, solo più... armato. E _grosso_.”

“Tony le armi di solito creano i problemi, non li risolvono.”

“Però sarebbe bello essere invincibile.”

“A questo mondo, nessuno è invincibile – pure il tuo Capitan America è stato sconfitto, no? E, mi sbaglio, o hai appena distrutto questa bambola?”

“Uhm...”

“Vieni di sotto che sto per preparare dei biscotti al burro... Sai che le bambole non possono mangiarne?”

“Dici davvero?”

“E non hanno neppure bisogno dei cheeseburger, o di dormire con la mamma quando il papà è in viaggio. A loro basta l'elettricità: si perdono tutto il bello dell'essere umani.”

Tony rimase un attimo fermo, pensando alle parole di Jarvis, poi si alzò di scatto, annuendo, e pulendosi alla bell'e meglio le mani sui pantaloni. Poggiò una mano sulla giacca del maggiordomo e gli rivolse un sorriso brillante: “Invece che col burro, potresti farli al cioccolato?”

**Fin~**


	2. Indice

**01:** Segreto  
**Prompt: **_Vorrei essere come te_  
**Rating:** G  
**Personaggi:** Tony &amp; Jarvis  
**Genere:** fluff  
**Riassunto:** Tony era seduto davanti al tavolinetto, intento a _sezionare_ una bambola meccanica che era appena andata in corto circuito.

  
**02:** Per Steve Rogers!  
**Prompt: **_Per...!_  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Personaggi:** Steve/Tony (Captain America/Iron Man)  
**Genere:** soft slash (M/M)  
**Riassunto:** Era giunto il momento di prendere una decisione importante. Ormai era divenuta una questione di vita o di morte: riguardava l'incolumità stessa dell'intero team degli Avengers.

  
**03:** La dignità del caffè  
**Prompt: **_Mi ricordi mia madre_  
**Rating:** G  
**Personaggi:** Tony, Billy/Teddy (Iron Man, Wiccan/Hulkling)  
**Genere:** comica  
**Riassunto:** Tony Stark infilò la mano nel barattolo del caffè, afferrando alcuni chicchi e sgranocchiandoli lentamente. Si lasciò scappare un sospiro assonnato e strizzò gli occhi un paio di volte, tentando di scacciare il sonno.

  
**04:** Non quello che volevo ma...  
**Prompt: **_...non è male_  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Personaggi:** Tony (Iron Man)  
**Genere:** crack  
**Riassunto:** Rimase un attimo in silenzio, prendendo in mano la bottiglia, rigirandola fra le mani, e rileggendo un paio di volte l'etichetta, non credendo ai propri occhi.

  
**05:** Erro ergo sum  
**Prompt: **_Non so che dire_  
**Rating:** soft R  
**Personaggi:** Tony/personaggio maschile (si capisce in fondo di chi si tratta XD)  
**Genere:** drammatico/introspettivo, slash M/M  
**Riassunto:** “Dio...”, pensò Tony, gettando indietro il capo e respirando a fondo, cercando di calmare l'affanno. Si passò la lingua sul labbro inferiore, assaporando le sensazioni piacevoli che stavano scuotendo il suo corpo.

 


	3. Per Steve Rogers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era giunto il momento di prendere una decisione importante. Ormai era divenuta una questione di vita o di morte: riguardava l'incolumità stessa dell'intero team degli Avengers.

**Titolo:** Per Steve Rogers!  
**Prompt: **_Per...!_  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Personaggi:** Steve/Tony (Captain America/Iron Man)  
**Genere:** soft slash (M/M)

***

Era giunto il momento di prendere una decisione importante. Ormai era divenuta una questione di vita o di morte: riguardava l'incolumità stessa dell'intero team degli Avengers.

"Steve, dobbiamo parlare", disse Tony, poggiando una mano su un bicipite dell'altro uomo. Ok: la situazione era seria, ma ciò non gli impediva di apprezzare la sensazione che gli causavano quei muscoli sodi e-  
Tony Stark chiuse gli occhi e scosse la testa, cercando di posticipare _quel_ genere di pensieri, altrimenti non avrebbe combinato niente neppure quella volta.

"Che succede, Tony?", chiese Steve, sorridendogli apertamente.

"Non può andare avanti così, non ce la faccio più."

"Tony...?"

"Oggi... sono stato dieci minuti fermo, in mezzo al campo di battaglia, mentre i nemici scorrazzavano liberi, attentando alla vita di tutti. _Fermo_. **Immobile**. Porca miseria Steve! Se non inizi a portare le mutande sotto quella cavolo di divisa, giuro che te ne cucio un paio addosso mentre dormi!" Poi, dopo che si fu schiarito la voce un paio di volte, l'espressione di Tony si addolcì e, da scocciata, divenne _maliziosa_: "Magari un paio con una grossa cerniera sul davanti. E una sul retro. E delle grosse fibbie..."

Steve si lasciò scappare una risata e lo baciò, silenziandolo efficacemente.

  
**Fin~**   



	4. La dignità del caffè

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark infilò la mano nel barattolo del caffè, afferrando alcuni chicchi e sgranocchiandoli lentamente. Si lasciò scappare un sospiro assonnato e strizzò gli occhi un paio di volte, tentando di scacciare il sonno.

**Titolo:** La dignità del caffè  
**Prompt: **_Mi ricordi mia madre_  
**Rating:** G  
**Personaggi:** Tony, Billy/Teddy (Iron Man, Wiccan/Hulkling)  
**Genere:** comica

***

Tony Stark infilò la mano nel barattolo del caffè, afferrando alcuni chicchi e sgranocchiandoli lentamente. Si lasciò scappare un sospiro assonnato e strizzò gli occhi un paio di volte, tentando di scacciare il sonno.

“Mi ricorda mia madre”, biascicò Billy Kaplan fra se e se, sentendo svanire un po' del disagio che provava in compagnia di quell'uomo che, gradatamente, stava iniziando a conoscere e, ahimè, ad apprezzare. In più, non era possibile sentirsi disturbati dalla presenza di una persona chiaramente incapace di intendere e di volere fino a che l'orologio non segnava almeno le undici.

“Dici? Tua madre è mattiniera”, gli sussurrò Teddy all'orecchio, per andare poi a rovistare nel frigo. Billy lo seguì, lanciando un altro sguardo allo zombie seduto a capotavola.

“Sì, ma guarda cosa sta facendo”, disse con un tono cospiratore. In risposta allo sguardo confuso del suo ragazzo, aggiunse, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia sulla faccia della terra: “Sta masticando dei chicchi di caffè!”

“... e quindi? Non credo di averlo mai visto fare alla signora Kaplan.”

“No, no, non è quello il punto. Ma... beh. Guarda l'atteggiamento con cui lo fa – sembra mia madre quando psicanalizza qualcuno: prende i resti di dignità delle persone e li afferra per poi... masticarli. Come se fossero chicchi di caffè.”

“Bill.”

“Nh?”

“Sicuro che quello che hai in mano sia the?”

Un sonoro colpo proveniente dal tavolo li fece voltare di scatto, interrompendo qualsiasi tipo di risposta a tono da parte di Billy. Tony era caduto di faccia sul giornale che stava tentando di leggere; una manciata di secondi dopo, iniziò a russare sonoramente.

“Sai una cosa, Bill? A me, più che tua madre, ricorda tanto te.”

  
**Fin~**


	5. Non quello che volevo ma...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rimase un attimo in silenzio, prendendo in mano la bottiglia, rigirandola fra le mani, e rileggendo un paio di volte l'etichetta, non credendo ai propri occhi.

**Titolo:** Non quello che volevo ma...  
**Prompt: **_...non è male_  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Personaggi:** Tony (Iron Man)  
**Genere:** crack

***

Quattro del mattino. E il sonno non arrivava. Però non era neanche abbastanza sveglio per affrontare una nottata a rabberciare.

Caffè: ecco di cosa aveva bisogno. Litri e litri di caffè, amaro e dolce come il veleno.

Un istante dopo era già in cucina, pronto a prepararsi litri dell'agognata bevanda, solo per accorgersi che... le scorte erano finite! Là dove di solito si trovavano i barattoli della sua marca preferita di caffeina solubile, adesso c'era solo il vuoto.

Disperato, si guardò attorno, rovistando nei vari sportelli in cerca di qualcosa. Qualsiasi cosa.

“Ne ho bisogno.”

Aprì il frigo. _Fi.GA._*

“Che diam-”

Rimase un attimo in silenzio, prendendo in mano la bottiglia, rigirandola fra le mani, e rileggendo un paio di volte l'etichetta, non credendo ai propri occhi. Per un istante si chiese se lassù qualcuno si stesse prendendo gioco di lui – non si trattava di _quel_ tipo di bisogno.

Indeciso se ridere o piangere, prese comunque l'apribottiglie e cominciò a sorseggiare lentamente la bibita.

“Non è male”, disse al vuoto della stanza. “Spero solo che non sia roba di Carol...”

  
**Fin~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Putroppo erhm... _fortunatamente_ la bibita Fi.GA. esiste per davvero. Non ho idea del sapore, visto che il Guaranà non mi piace ma la sua scoperta è stata causa di ilarità per una settimana buona.


	6. Erro ergo sum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dio...", pensò Tony, gettando indietro il capo e respirando a fondo, cercando di calmare l'affanno. Si passò la lingua sul labbro inferiore, assaporando le sensazioni piacevoli che stavano scuotendo il suo corpo.

**Titolo:** Erro ergo sum  
**Prompt: **_Non so che dire_  
**Rating:** soft R  
**Personaggi:** Tony/personaggio maschile (si capisce in fondo di chi si tratta XD)  
**Genere:** drammatico/introspettivo, slash M/M

***

“Dio...”, pensò Tony, gettando indietro il capo e respirando a fondo, cercando di calmare l'affanno. Si passò la lingua sul labbro inferiore, assaporando le sensazioni piacevoli che stavano scuotendo il suo corpo.

Ma dopo i primi, agognati minuti di sonnolenta beatitudine, riprese il controllo delle sue facoltà mentali. Prese consapevolezza nel medesimo istante del crampo che stava per prendergli alla schiena, del fatto che metà camicia era con ogni probabilità irrimediabilmente incollata al suo stomaco e che, pure bagnandola, al momento di staccarla avrebbe comunque provato le pene dell'inferno. La cravatta era da buttare, così come i boxer.

E, in tutto questo, una parte della sua mente notò il fatto che il suo _compagno di giochi_ non se n'era ancora andato, cosa alquanto peculiare.

I venti minuti di follia erano scaduti. Adesso sarebbe iniziata la fase in cui il metallo sotto le sue mani sarebbe risultato freddo e impersonale. Sporco. Un _errore_. Era solo questione di minuti.

Doveva dire qualcosa,... _fare_ qualcosa per spezzare quel momento. Visto che l'altro non se ne stava andando, toccava a lui il fare il primo passo – prima che le cose diventassero troppo _imbarazzanti_ e le parole, che continuavano a sfuggirgli, divenissero una necessità. Si schiarì la voce, nervosamente, e poggiò una mano sul collo dell'uomo davanti a sé, per allontanarlo. Si ritrovò invece a tracciare coi polpastrelli linee invisibili sulla sua pelle, socchiudendo gli occhi.

Quando, pochi istanti dopo, il ragazzo- no. Quando _Bucky_ affondò il volto nell'incavo del suo collo, disegnandovi con le labbra parole silenziose, di cui forse neppure lui sapeva il significato, Tony si rese conto che forse l'errore era continuare a negare ciò che era veramente successo.  
Per quanto improbabile, per quanto impossibile, per quanto la cosa suonasse stupida alle sue stesse orecchie. Il mondo era andato avanti senza Steve.

  
**Fin~**


End file.
